


Inktober

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Remus, robot!logan, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: I know that this one is early but I got some things to do tomorrow so I probably won't have time to post it.





	1. October 1/Ring

“I don’t like this idea and I think that we should go home.”

Logan rolled his eyes and sent his twin a slightly annoyed look. “If you wish to go home then I will not stop you. I, however, plan to stay here until I prove all of our classmates wrong.” He lifted up a branch and pulled Virgil under it with him. The sun was very close to setting and Logan wanted to find what he was looking for, prove his point, and get his brother home before it got dark.

Virgil chewed on his lip nervously, tugging at a loose thread on his hoodie sleeve. “Look, Lo. I get it, you think that this is all stupid. But that doesn’t mean that you should purposely mess with the Fae.”

“Fae are not real, Virgil,” Logan said in exasperation. He sighed and shook his head. This was an argument that had been going on between the two since they were in primary school and the older kids started to try and scare them with stories of tricky supernatural creatures. And while it hadn’t worked with Logan, Virgil had taken every one of those stories and nonsensical rules to heart. “They are simply silly stories that are made to warn children to stay on the path when walking through the woods. It is all made up.”

Any rebuttal that Virgil was going to make was interrupted by Logan seeing something out of the corner of his eyes and rushing to it. “Excellent! I knew that it was around here somewhere!” He pulled his brother to the ring of mushrooms and grinned. “Wonderful!”

“I wouldn’t call this wonderful,” Virgil muttered. He was staring at the mushrooms like they were the root of all evil, tugging on Logan’s sleeve insistently. “Logan, I want to go home. I don’t want to do this, I don’t.”

Logan sighed. “Virgil, I am not going to do anything dangerous. I am simply going to step inside with you as my witness to prove to the others in our classes that there is nothing to fear when it comes to mushrooms going in an abnormal fashion.”

Virgil glared at Logan and crossed his arms. “There is too something to fear! Logan, this is the Fae that we’re talking about! They’ll take your name, make you dance, and you, you just can’t!”

“Virgil,” Logan said with a roll of his eyes. “If it will ease your mind than I swear that I won’t give any fictional, supernatural creature my name while I stand into a ring of mushrooms.” 

Really, he should talk to those older boys about filling his brother’s head with such nonsense. Fairy tales were nice and, yes, of course, Logan enjoyed reading the odd Grimm’s Fairy tale. But that didn’t mean that he actually believed in them. It didn’t mean that he spent each day carrying around little iron nails in his pocket like his brother and many of their friends did. Or fear walking through the woods. Not because of wolves or other dangerous animals. But because of mythical creatures. Ridiculous.

“Fine. Whatever.” Virgil crossed his arms and glared at the ground. “Don’t listen to me about this. Go and get your name stolen and, and get stolen away and never see me again.” He wiped at his eyes, jaw trembling as he tried to not shed tears. “I don’t care.”

Logan, just about to step into the ring, froze at the sight of Virgil’s tears. “Virgil,” he said softly, taking a step away from the ring and closer to his brother. “Virgil, please don’t cry.”

Virgil glared at him, tears pooling in his eyes. “I’m not crying,” he mumbled. He sniffled and let out a shaky breath. “I… it’s cold, that’s all.”

Logan slowly nodded. He didn’t mention how out of character it was for Virgil to start crying because of the cold and how much more believable it was that Virgil was crying because Virgil was scared that he was going to lose his brother. “I see.” He stepped away from the Fae circle and placed a hand on Virgil’s arm. “Then we should probably get out of it. Let’s get home.” He wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulder and started to lead him away from the Fae ring and back to the path so they could walk back to their home.

Because of nonsensical as Logan believed the stories of Fae to be, he wasn’t going to make his brother cry to prove his point.


	2. October 2/Mindless

Logan’s mind was his creator’s biggest disappointment.

Logan was one of the smartest of his creator’s robots. He was able to fix any problem that his creator came across and always had a clear, cut answer to it. The young robot could repair any piece of technology, even if his own creator had given up on it. 

It wasn’t just that he was smart. His creator had programmed him to be smart, to be able to solve any problem that he came across. But, what his creator hadn’t programmed into him, was a personality. Logan was never supposed to have a personality. He was supposed to be a good, mindless, obedient robot for his creator, to do anything and everything his creator ordered without complaint. 

And Logan couldn’t even do that.

He asked question after question, something inside of him just needing to know the answer. He needed to know what created him, he needed to know what the squiggles on the pages were, there were just so many things that he needed to know.

But his creator didn’t need a robot who needed to know so many things. As he reminded Logan each time he asked his creator a question. “One of these days,” he’d snapped, “you’ll have asked one too many questions! Now just do your job, you mindless piece of junk!”

Logan was supposed to be a mindless servant for his Creator, perfect in every way. His mind, what in any other situation would be an asset, was his biggest failure.


	3. October 3/Bait

“~One, two, I’m coming for you.~”

Patton huffed for breath as he ran through the woods. Braches were smacking in his face but he didn’t slow down, not even for a moment. He couldn’t hear any sounds of being pursued but he could hear that voice, that horrifying voice, cooing from all around him.

_ **“Don’t worry,” Patton’s classmate assured him, giving him a smile that didn’t look entirely genuine. “They won’t hurt you, Pat.”** _

_ **Patton chewed on his lip, tears pooling in his eyes. “B-but, they’re spiders! They’re spiders and they’re big and I don’t wanna be bait! I don’t, I hate spiders!”** _

“~Three, four, you’ll be mine forevermore~.”

There was a clicking sound behind him now, getting closer and closer with every passing second. Patton whimpered when he almost tripped over a root, barely keeping his balance. He needed to keep running, keep running to the spot that Dorian had shown him. If he could just get there, then the creepy, crawly death dealer would be gone and Patton could go make home and pretend that this never happened.

_ **“But I’ll be here the entire time,” Dorian said with an encouraging smile. “And think about it this way, if you don’t do this tonight, the entire town will be at risk.”** _

_ **“But people always say that the spiders never hurt anyone unless you bother them! And how will you capture them even!?”** _

“~Five, six, no more little tricks~.”

Patton suddenly cried out as his foot got caught on a bush, falling hard to the ground. His ankle throbbed with pain when he tried to get back up and ended up falling back to the ground. Patton whimpered, looking around wildly. Dorian would come, he would, he had to!

_ **“C-can’t you get one of your friends to be bait?” Patton gave his old friend a pleading look. “Please, Dori, you know how much I hate spiders! I hate them, I hate them so much! Please-”** _

_ **Dorian cut him off with a firm, disappointed frown. “Pat, the others will be there as backup to kill the monster. Besides, you trust me, don’t you? You know that I’ll always be there for you.”** _

_ **Patton shrunk back, drawing his arms to his chest. ** _

“~Seven, eight, what cute little bait~.”

Patton’s eyes widened and a scream died in his throat as the creature stalked closer to him. The… human… the spider… the thing had a bloodthirsty on his face, his eight green eyes staring down at Patton hungrily. 

_ **“Of course I trust you, Dori. I know you’ll never do anything to hurt me.”** _

“~Nine, ten~,” Remus whispered, opening his mouth and showing off sharp teeth, “~I hope my friend brings me food again~.”


	4. October 4/Freeze

Patton’s knees had gone numb about ten minutes ago and his jeans were soaked through from the snow landing on the park ground. His winter jacket was doing nothing to shield him from the cold wind that was cutting through him. But he wasn’t going to leave, he  _ refused _ . Not as long as those scared, yellow eyes were staring back at him from the safety of a bush. Patton smiled at him, extending his hand and shivering a little in fear at the inhuman growl that came from the bush.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Patton said gently if a little shakily. “I promise, I won’t. I really hope that you won’t hurt me either, little… little one.” Please don’t be a dangerous animal, _ please don’t be a dangerous animal,  _ ** _please don’t be a dangerous animal_ ** .

The wind blew through the park and, for the briefest of seconds, the bush parted a little and Patton was able to see a small child, around the age of five years old. They were wearing clothes made out of fur, stitched together with extreme care. Their hair was grown out, falling in front of bright yellow eyes.

And there they were gripping on tight to a very real tail sticking out from behind their shirt, wolf ears pressed against the back of their head. And then the wind died down a little and the little wolf kid disappeared from sight.

Patton was frozen in shock (what the hell was going on) for a good few seconds before another cold gust of wind cut through the park. That was a kid in there. With a tail and ears, sure, but still a kid. “Please, you’re gonna freeze out here. I’m not gonna hurt you, puppy. Please come out.”

“Go ‘way,” a tiny voice mumbled after a few seconds. “Go ‘way.”

“But it’s really cold out here,” Patton coaxed. “Do you got somewhere that you can go, sweetie? Family or friends?”

There was a long silence before the little wolf kid muttered out, “Logan told me to run.” They sounded close to tears and when they next spoke, it sounded like they were barely forcing a sob back. “He told me to run and that he’d find me soon.”

A pit of cold opened up in Patton’s gut and he quickly kept the sad frown off of his face. Oh, the poor kiddo. “He did, huh? Is Logan a friend of yours?”

“He’s my big brother,” they sniffled. After a pause, they crawled out from under the bush, giving Patton a better look at him. There was a bright, new, burn scar on their cheek. “He said to run and don’t look back in case I got caught by the bad men.”

“Bad men,” Patton repeated, that bad feeling in his gut getting heightened by the moment.

The wolf kid nodded solemnly. “The ones that wanna kill us.

Patton took a deep breath at that. This was bad, this was so very bad. He had accidentally stumbled upon something big. If Patton got involved in this, he could have the Government after him. Or whoever these “bad men” were. Or, get a protective wolfman after his blood for trying to help his younger sibling. No one would judge Patton for walking away.

Except for Patton himself.

“How about this,” Patton said with a kind smile. “My apartment is right over,” he pointed to the apartment looking over the park, “there. Why don’t you come to my home and you could watch the park from the window there for your big brother. You look like you’re going to freeze in there, Kiddo.” He offered the wolf kid his hand, really hoping that the kiddo wouldn’t snap at it.

The kid didn’t snap at it. Slowly, cautiously, they stood up and wobbled over to Patton, really favouring their left leg. They let go of their tail, letting it fall back behind him and wag a little, and took Patton’s hand. “Can I get meat?”

“Sure,” Patton chirped, standing up. He smiled down at the wolf kid and smiled at them kindly. “Wanna tell me your name, Kiddo? Maybe what you are? Cause, you don’t really look Human.”

The wolf kid smiled up at Patton hesitantly. “I’m Daniel and I’m a werewolf! Just like my big brother!”


	5. October 5/Build

“We are College students-”

“Eighteen years old!”

“Mature College students-”

“Um, who said that we were mature?”

“Would you two stop bickering like little kids,” Virgil snapped, turning around to glare at his two friends. The effect of his glare was lessened by the Nightmare before Christmas sweater he was wearing. “Logan’s right, Roman, we’re in College. And that means no fighting while we build the pillow fort!” 

Roman pouted at him, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, ex-cuse me, if I wanna make sure that this fort is built properly!”

“We have been making this fort since we were four,” Logan said with a look of bafflement. “We made blueprints-”

Virgil cut in, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, drawn in crayon.” He laughed when Logan glared at him, waving him off. “Dude, Lo, we get it. We’ve got this down to an actual science and we’ve had it down to an actual science this we were toddlers.”

Logan nodded firmly, adjusting his glasses as he did do. “Exactly. Which is why us, as you say, bickering like little kids,”

“Which is also a tradition,” Roman added.

“Will do nothing to stop this fort from being a success,” Logan finished with a smirk. He stepped forward, surveying the fort. “Excellent," he said with a firm nod. "This will be a great, quiet spot to study in.”

There was a long pause where Virgil and Roman just deadpanned at Logan. Logan was able to take about a minute of the stare before sighing. “Fine, fine. We can watch movies and eat candy, like heathens.”

“Perfect,” Roman said, clapping his hands and grinning. “Now, let’s grab the candy and christen this fort the only way I know how.”

“Spilling grape soda onto one of the pillows?”

“Exactly.”


	6. October 6/Huskey

Roman watched his son in fond amusement, as Virgil knelt down in front of one of the animals’ kennel. The usual shyness was gone and replaced with pure excitement. Virgil was talking quietly to one of the dogs. In the small amount of time since Roman had brought him to the animal shelter, he had said more since Roman had adopted him.

“Thanks for doing this,” he whispered to Patton. The two men were leaning against the far wall, watching the young boy talk to the dog. “I mean, letting us in after hours. I would’ve come earlier but Virgil gets nervous around lots of people and I didn’t want for him to get another panic attack.”

Patton glanced at Roman with a soft smile. “Of course, Ro, it’s no problem. I don’t mind having you over, especially if you’re gonna finally introduce me to your brand new kiddo. He’s so cute.” His smile got a little sad. “He… seemed very scared though. Wouldn’t look at me, kept flinching away from both of us… How’s he doing with settling in? It’s been almost two months now.”

Roman sighed. “Not too good. He hasn’t unpacked anything or really explored his room. He’s started to shadow me around the house… I really hope that it’s because he’s starting to get used to me and not because of something else.” He leaned forward and chuckled at the Huskey in the cage trying to lick Virgil’s face, the young boy giggling and gently trying to push him away. “This is a good idea. I’ve always wanted to get a dog and I think that having one might help Virgil.”

“He seems excited about it.” Patton smiled warmly at Roman. “Don’t worry, Ro. I know that you and Virgil will take good care of your little pupper.” He straightened up when Virgil walked up to them, head ducked shyly. “Hey, kiddo,” he said, crouching down with a smile. “What’s up.”

Virgil chewed on his lip, shifting back and forth nervously. He swallowed and pointed at the kennel that he had just been at. “That one,” he whispered. “Please.”

Roman smiled down at him and nodded. “You sure, little Prince?” When Virgil nodded, Roman grinned at Patton. “You heard the man, Pattycake.”

Patton giggled, going to the kennel and opening it up. Almost immediately, the Huskey rushed out and scrambled to Virgil, rubbing up against him and licking his face. Virgil squealed, wrapping his arms around the dog and hugging him tightly.

“You’ll have to take good care of him, Virgil,” Roman said, a sort of warm feeling in him as he watched his son hug the dog. The dog looked up at Roman, ice blue eyes looking him over before deciding to go back to licking Virgil. So freaking adorable. He glanced at Patton. “Does he already have a name?”

“He sure does,” Patton confirmed. “His name is Logan.”


	7. October 7/Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one is early but I got some things to do tomorrow so I probably won't have time to post it.

The moonlight shone through the window of a small cabin deep in the woods, candles and oil lamps lighting the cottage up. Two Witches sat near their fireplace, both of them reading from notes and books that their parents and friends had given them. One was reading diligently, entirely focused on finding the answer that he was looking for. The other kept glancing over at his and his brother’s beds, frowning in concern at the two bumps under the covers of one of them.

“Have we read the notes that Remy gave us?” Logan huffed, setting the notes he had been reading on the floor. “He’s knowledgable about putting people under a sleeping enchantment. He must know how to wake them up!”

Patton shook his head, not meeting Logan’s eyes. The guilt he felt at not being able to find something to help his friends were making it so hard to speak but he managed to say softly, “Nope. I talked to him today when I went into town. The enchantments he uses are only for the last resort. He’s never figured out how to wake them up.”

Logan chewed on his lip. “We’ve already tried potions and spells. Perhaps this enchantment is one of those that Roman would always tell us stories about. I mean, a true love’s kiss is cliche but it wouldn’t hurt to try and find their true loves.”

Patton sighed, tracing a finger over the old and dusty book that their Grandmother had passed down to them both. “I don’t think it’d work,” he said softly. “We would have to find their true loves and… I just don’t think it’d work.” He placed the book back down on the floor and sighed, cradling his head in his hands. “I just... I don’t think that we’ll be finding the answers in these books or notes.” 

“Don’t say that,” Logan snapped, snatching the book back up. “We must have missed  _ something _ . There is no curse that can’t be broken!” His own magic felt cold and sharp, filling up the entire cabin except for the part where their friends were sleeping. “I do not care how powerful the Dragon Witch might be! Our friends are enchanted but that doesn’t mean that they can’t be helped!”

“Don’t snap at me,” Patton snapped, head jerking up to glare at Logan. “I’m trying just as hard as you are, Logan! But I don’t think that the Dragon Witch would put a spell on them that we could find in a book!”

Logan faltered at that and then shrunk back a little. “Apologies,” he muttered. “I just… want to break this curse. They’ve been asleep for three days already. If not for our own spells, they would have become dehydrated by now and dying from starvation!” He looked over at the beds and pursed his lips. It was very, very obvious to Patton that he was trying hard not to cry. “...Why can’t we fix this?”

Patton softened and pulled Logan into a side hug. “It’ll be okay, Lolo. Maybe we need some rest. We’ll look at this fresh in the morning.” He pulled his younger brother up and led him to the beds. 

They both stiffened at the sight of Roman and Virgil lying still in the beds, the light of a nearby candle flickering over Virgil’s pale face. Patton swallowed and helped Logan into his bed before stepping closer to their friends. To their friends that were basically their brothers. “Goodnight, Roman,” he said softly, kissing Roman’s temple. He turned to Virgil and smiled at the younger man, kissing his temple as well. “Goodnight, Virgil.”

He sighed when, after a moment, got no response. He crawled into his brother’s bed with him and curled up. Roman and Virgil were taking his bed right now so Patton and Logan were back to sharing a bed like they did when they were kids. Not that he minded. In times like this, with Dragon Witches close and causing trouble, he wanted his brother close so he could watch over him. All of his brothers.

Patton leaned over to the bedside table where the candle was and cupped it, blowing it out. He laid back down and closed his eyes. They’d fix this tomorrow. They had to.


	8. October 8/Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from October 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short. I was completely stumped on this prompt.

“We’re lucky,” Logan mumbled, staring down at Roman and Virgil. The two Humans hadn’t shifted at all in days, both lying still on their backs with their hands folded on their chests. “You would have been much frailer by now if Patton wasn’t so sufficient with healing charms. Him using a potion to make sure you don’t decay from hunger or dehydration was simply ingenious. Though,” he gently brushed Virgil’s hair from his eyes, “he  _ is _ my older brother.”

He sighed when, after a long moment, neither of his friends moved. Though, he didn’t know why he was surprised. They were under a very powerful sleeping enchantment. There was no possible way that they would move or even twitch. It was a stupid thought for Logan to even consider.

But… he was really hoped that they would wake up on their own. It had been almost a full week since the Dragon Witch had put them under her spell and neither he or Patton had been able to find a solution to waking their friends up. They had gone through every book, gone to every one of their friends, and yet they hadn’t been able to find anything to get their friends, their brothers, wake up.

“I would very much appreciate it if at least one of you would wake up,” Logan murmured. “At least then we would have some hope. Right now, my brother and I are hanging on a final thread. I just,” his breath hitched and tears stung at his eyes. “Please,” he begged softly. “Please, just give us a sign.”

But, just like it had been for the last week, neither of them even twitched.


	9. October 9/Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesdays are busy for me so I don't know if I'll remember to post it. So I'm posting it now. It's a continuation of October 1/Ring.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

Virgil swung back and forth on the old swing quietly. The fall weather was getting closer by the day and the leaves had mostly all changed to fall colours. It was a far cry from the summer night months ago that he and Logan had spent together, him desperately attempting to stop Logan from going into the Fae ring. He could still remember how he had cried, pretending that it was the cold instead of the prospect of his brother leaving that made him cry. Virgil had known that Logan had known the truth but his brother was kind enough to not say anything. 

Creak. Creak. Creak.

Luckily, his brother had promised to stop trying to disprove the Faes’ existence, at least by putting his own life at risk anyway. Which was the best thing Virgil had ever heard in his life. No more of Virgil watching Logan closely for any signs of him running off to the woods to go jump in a damn Fae circle. It greatly decreased Virgil’s stress levels.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

Virgil dug his heels in the ground, pulling the swing to a stop. He sighed, looking up at the sky. He knew that he shouldn’t be here. With all the tales of Fae coming from these woods, Virgil was probably in the most dangerous place in the entire village. His friends would be horrified if they knew if he was here. They’d be even more horrified if they knew why.

“Hi,” Virgil said softly. “I’m back.”

Ever since that night in the woods, Virgil had been coming here to talk, hoping that it was the Fae who were listening and not some of the older kids. At first, Virgil had just come to offer little bowls of honey in an attempt to make sure that there were no hard feelings because of what Logan had said. He had stumbled through apologies, hesitantly setting the bowl of honey and sugar inside the ring before running away. The next day when he had gone back to get his mother’s prized china bowls, which, in hindsight, was the last thing he should’ve used, the bowls were licked clean and left behind.

Yeah. That had risen Virgil’s stress levels all the way back up.

But he had been polite, thanking the Fae for taking his treats and taking the bowl, stumbling away from the ring and turning tail to run back to the village. And he never would’ve gone back either if he hadn’t stopped thinking that the Fae might be upset if Virgil didn’t go back with more treats. And so, for the last three months, Virgil had sneaked out to the same Fae ring with a little bowl of honey or sugar and left it there. And sometimes he talked.

Not mentioning any names, of course. Virgil wasn’t an idiot. No, he only talked about unimportant things, like some of his stories that he wrote. He spoke about some of his fears and anxieties too, the things that made him lightheaded and make his gut clench. No one answered back, which Virgil was very grateful for because he might’ve actually had a heart attack if someone did.

But… sometimes, Virgil thought that he could feel someone’s eyes on him. Sometimes he swore that he could hear leaves being crunched under somebody’s feet, which was when Virgil usually booked it back home. There were just times where he felt like there was someone listening to and hanging on every word that Virgil said.

Virgil honestly didn’t know how to feel about that.

“I did the class presentation today,” Virgil said softly, running his hand up and down the rope on the swing. “It was really scary but I did it. My brother did a standing ovation for me though and that was really embarrassing. Like, it was nice and I know that he was just trying to show me how proud he was and stuff but it was super embarrassing.” Virgil smiled softly. “Still cool though. He’s the best brother.”

The wind breezed through the clearing, sounding almost to bells to Virgil’s ears. He sighed and smiled a little. “Me and L are talking about going to college together. We’ll have to move a few hours away though so I won’t be able to come here anymore.” He dug his toe into the ground. “I hope that you’re not mad at me. It’s a really good college and I know that I’ll learn a lot there.”

Virgil smiled and sighed, looking over at the Fae circle. “I still got almost more than half a year before that though. Actually, I got close to a year now before I gotta get going. So, that’s like three hundred and sixty-five more bowls of honey and sugar. I hope that that’s cool with you.”

Maybe it was just Virgil’s imagination, but the sun seemed to get blocked out by clouds just as Virgil finished saying that. The clearing darkened a little and things seemed colder. Virgil swallowed, looking around nervously. “H-hey, listen, I’m sorry. I gotta go though.” He shrunk back into himself and shuddered. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had made them upset, he just knew it. “We’re still cool, right? I gotta go and learn stuff.”

There were no sounds, of wind blowing or leaves being crunched or anything else, but the clouds moved out of the sun a few moments afterward and Virgil sighed in relief. “Thanks. Listen, I gotta go. Enjoy your honey and sugar, okay? I’ll bring some brown sugar next time, maybe. Or maybe some baked apples. They taste amazing, I promise.

He slipped off of the swing and walked away from the clearing and bowls, feelings eyes pinned on his back as he left.


	10. October 10/Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...This is so short, I'm so sorry. I just wasn't feeling motivated today. Prologue to Enchanted and Frail.

There was a pattern to this, Roman was sure.

He had studied the Dragon Witch’s movements for a long time now, ever since she had started making trouble for his and Virgil’s friends. The other Witches would normally be much too low for the powerful Dragon Witch to take notice of but, to be fair to the two brothers, they were very powerful and Logan had been searching for more and more things to learn and discover. And it was that, the power and the endless curiosity, that the Dragon Witch as not going to tolerate. 

The Dragon Witch controlled all of the Witches in the Kingdom, something that Logan and even Patton had grumbled often very often. Neither was happy about the restrictions that were placed on them and what kind of magic they were allowed to do. But neither wanted to go straight to the Dragon Witch herself about it.

_ “It’s not worth it,” Patton said gently. “We know that she doesn’t like other Witches questioning her or her laws. It’s really not worth risking her wrath. We’ll be fine, Kiddos.” _

But it didn’t seem fair, at least not to Roman or Virgil. These were their friends and their magic was a part of them. They had to do something about it. Roman knew it and his brother knew it just as well. They had been looking into some way that they could help their friends. As long as the Dragon Witch  _ never _ found out, everything would be fine.


	11. October 11/Snow

Logan looked outside his bedroom window with angry, narrowed eyes. It was snowing again.  _ Excellent _ . Just  _ great _ . Logan loathed the snow and cold weather. It ruined simply everything. Logan remembered being younger and getting sick every time the weather turned from the nice fall to the cold and bitter weather. Every single winter, he would be stuck in bed with his younger brothers trying their best to help cheer him up. And, as much as Logan adored Remus and Roman, hearing their stories about the Dragon Witch and the Octopus Duke was something that he could only listen to so many times.

Thankfully, as Logan grew older, his immune system got better and Logan didn’t get sick as often. In fact, it had close to two years since Logan had gotten sick and he was eager to keep that streak up. 

There was a sniffle behind him and a soft, “Lolo? Can we have some more soup, please?” Logan turned, his angry frown smoothing away into a kind and fond smile. Patton and Virgil were cuddled together on the bed, Patton’s nose bright red from sneezing and Virgil’s cheeks bright red from fever.

However, it seemed that his two partners weren’t as lucky as he was.

“Of course, my precious stars,” Logan said, walking forward, tucking their blankets higher up and tucking it around them. He smiled at them both gently. “I’ll get you both a nice warm bowl of chicken soup. And perhaps some tea to get your fevers down.”

At that, Virgil whined and gave Logan a pitiful look. “Nooo, no more tea, please. Lo, can I have coffee yet? Please?” They pouted, batting their eyelashes at the older man but the effect was lessened by the way they burst into a coughing fit halfway through.

Logan smiled sympathetically and shook his head, cupping Virgil’s cheek. “I’m afraid not, my dear. No coffee until your fever breaks, at the very least. And you know that we’re attempting to wheen you off of caffeine anyway.”

“L’s right, VeeVee,” Patton mumbled, plucking a tissue from a nearby box and wiping at his runny nose. “Coffee’s not good for you or your anxiety anyway. Dr. Sleep said to cut it down to one a day anyway.”

Virgil snuggled into Patton’s shoulder, whining, “But I haven’t had my one today!”

Patton and Logan shared fond and amused looks at their partner’s antics. “Sorry, my star. You must wait until your fever breaks to have some more,” Logan said, bending down to press a kiss to Virgil’s temple. “We’ll even go outside and build some snowmen.” In the cold, wet, germ-filled snow. The cold, wet, germ-filled snow that made his two partners beam at him and make Patton put on those adorable light blue earmuffs. 

...Going out in the disease infective weather may just be worth it. But important things had to be completed first. Such as nursing his stars back to health. 

  
  
  
  



	12. October 12/Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that this is just barely an hour before the 13th. But I've been very busy so I hope that no one's too upset.

**** “Rarrww! I will destroy you, mean Princey and eat the King!”

“Nu-uh, nu-uh! I’mma gonna win and ‘tect the King! Go ‘way!”

Patton fondly watched his two boys play in the backyard, both of them with their little stuffed sword and morning star, gently whacking each other as they toddled around. Roman was wearing his cute little Prince outfit that he had insisted on wearing all day, since it was Halloween, with his little plastic crown on his head. 

He looked just as happy as Remus did, who was wearing a bright green dragon’s outfit with a Witch’s hat pinned to his head. Remus had insisted on being a Dragon Witch for Halloween and Patton had been so proud of his little guy for coming up with such a creative idea that he had handmade it himself.

And, cuddled up to Patton’s chest, was Patton’s newest little kiddo. Virgil had only been Patton’s child for a few weeks now but he was thriving and the twins loved him so much. They loved him enough that they had dubbed the three-month-old the King of their family, a title that they had been fighting over for a few months now. The little baby was dressed up in an outfit like Roman’s, sucking on a pacifier in the shape of a crown. It was adorable.

“Alright, Kiddos,” Patton called, straightening up. “Grab your pillowcases! It’s time to get going tricker treating!” If they left now, he’d be able to get his three boys home and in bed in time for Declan and Logan to come over for scary monster movies.

“Daddy! Daddy,” Remus babbled, running over to him. “Daddy, can I carry Virgil? Can I?”

“Nu-uh,” Roman protested with a pout, stomping his foot. “I wanna hold Virgil! Please, Daddy? I wanna hold Virgil. I’ll be careful, promise.”

Patton smiled at the twins gently. “I’m sorry, Kidlets, but Virgil’s going in his comfy stroller so he can doze off if he needs to. Besides, the King needs both of his trusty brothers to take care of him tonight, doesn’t he?”

That made the twins beam at him and nod happily. “Yes, Daddy,” the two said in unison before running inside to get their pillowcases. Patton sighed happily and gently bounced Virgil.

“Happy Halloween, baby. I hope it’s a good one for you.”


	13. October 13/Ash

Roman stared up at the sky, ash falling from the sky. The village that he had created was in ruins, almost unrecognizable. The smell of burnt flesh and bodies was hanging in the air, so heavy that Roman had had to wrap his sash around the lower half of his face to try and filter it. His outfit was covered in soot, part of his shirt torn from running to avoid the fire.

He slowly walked through the village, taking everything in. The bookstore that Logan always loved going to was burnt to a crip, right not to Virgil and Patton’s favourite sweets shop. This beautiful little haven that he had spent months creating for his dear family was now destroyed. The thing that he had spent months on was now in ruins.

But, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t blame on Remus. His brother may be unpredictable but he stayed clear of Roman’s side of the Imagination. Neither of them wanted to go into the other’s realm. Remus’ side of awful and Roman’s own side disgusted Remus to do end. No, this wasn’t Remus.

Roman’s jaw clenched. Deceit. The sly, manipulative little beast! The Deceitful Side had, through flirtation and flattery, managed to get Roman to allow him into the Imagination on a regular basis. It had been very nice to have someone who was so attentive to him, who listened to every little thing he said. Who especially listened when Roman talked about the fearsome Dragon Witch.

Oh yes. Deceit had been very interested in the Dragon Witch. And Roman, soo happy for having someone listening to him, just told him all that he wanted to know. And know his and his family’s beautiful village, something small so Virgil wouldn’t have had to deal with the hustle and bustle of the Capital of Roman’s Kingdom, was burnt to the ground. 

Roman gritted his teeth and his sword fell into his hand, having been instinctively summoned. No, he was not about to let this go unpunished. Once and for all, he was going to deal with the Dragon Witch.

And then he’d deal with Deceit.


	14. October 14/Overgrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a sucky day and could barely manage these 100 words? I'm sorry, I'll try and make the next one longer. I'm just not having a good day and it really cut into this prompt. I'm sorry.

“Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom under the rule of a fearsome Dragon Witch,”

“Lame! Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom overgrown with dangerous, human-killing vines-”

“Oh, and my story starter sounded lame?!”

“Yes, your story sounded lame! You always use Dragon Witches and she’s always defeated! Lame, boring, dull!”

“Oh, you take that back, Dukey!”

“Not happening, Prince Pompous!”

Patton slowly raised his hand, looking between the two bickering brothers. “Umm, are you two gonna tell us a story still?” He was sitting on the couch with the other three Sides, watching the Creative Sides. They had been attempting to work together to try and tell the other Sides a story. It wasn’t working well.


	15. Update

Okay, I've very sorry for this, but I am technically not going to be following Inktober's rules anymore. I'm in a very busy time for College right now and I just have time or motivation to dedicate to one fic a day. So, Inktober might stretch into November. Sorry about that.


End file.
